


关于在萨基尔上墙的小狗是如何讨安慰的这件事

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: *2020巴林外环乐扣发车上墙*跟实际发生事件毫无关联可以当成平行世界我又开始瞎jr写了，最近被165蛊了，但是写的很慢，黄还没写完，但是马上最后一场比赛了，阿布扎比165不做爱我心里过不去，所以先把萨基尔剧情部分发出来。……黄会写完的。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 9





	关于在萨基尔上墙的小狗是如何讨安慰的这件事

每个人都说，今年的萨基尔大奖赛会是法拉利的噩梦。在失去了他们的“火星”引擎之后，面对高速短环和绵延直道，饶是再有高超的保胎和驾驶，法拉利的两位车手也很难乐观起来。何况在角逐激烈的围场，零失误有时已经算是幸运了。  
在排位单圈斩获第四的16号车手看上去紧张大过高兴，冬天的巴林发车格上的温度堪比夏日里的欧洲赛道，夏尔看向工作人员手里那个往他头盔缝隙里灌着凉气的风扇，被吹得迷了迷眼。  
他抬手拨下了护目镜。  
这是他的队友在法拉利的倒数第二站。  
他们俩的车确实是存在差别的，毕竟维特尔在下个赛季就要离开目之所及皆为大红的跃马，技术屏蔽和资源倾斜无可厚非。但维特尔看上去没什么不自在的，就算现在看起来车队里对他最上心的竟然成了他的队友。法拉利让这位曾经的四冠王成长了许多，谁也说不上来他性格上的沉淀是件好事还是坏事，德国人大部分时间看上去都是淡淡的，赛场上的大起大落像也不过止于Team Radio里一点情绪波动，无论是土耳其的领奖台，还是今天的P13发车。  
有时候夏尔也不知道他究竟是什么样的心态，但转念一想明年他就要转投今年势头凶猛的赛点，相比之下更“可怜”一点的倒像是夏尔自己。  
藏在护目镜下的绿眼睛眨巴眨巴，红灯接连亮起，夏尔摇了摇头，告诉自己专注于比赛。  
五盏灯灭，引擎轰鸣中，四号弯大红撞上了“粉色奔驰”，跟被逼出赛道的黑梯架红牛几乎平行地吻上了轮胎墙。  
跳出已经陷进沙地里的赛车时红色头盔下的那张脸已经爬满了懊恼和沮丧，小维斯塔潘在他身后重重踹向松散粗糙的沙面，掀起阵飞扬的尘土。

夏尔有时会在赛后特地去听他队友被放出的那些队内无线电对话，听起来有点像是什么情窦初开的青少年会干的事，不知道什么时候开始他发现自己越来越关心维特尔的动向，也许是从法拉利的车失去竞争力之后他们之间的竞争关系也随之淡化，要说得再严重一点，也可能是唇亡齿寒和同病相怜。如果要用一句话简单地概括的话，夏尔觉得自己应当还在少年人的行列。  
总结来说，夏尔·勒克莱尔，法拉利车队的16号赛车手，喜欢上了比他大十岁的队友。

Max和他的恩怨又多了一笔。在被这位红牛的年轻天才拉着指出过弯时因为心急而造成退赛事故的失误时，不知怎的，夏尔忽然想起上一次维特尔的TR——同样的失误，前两次的“受害者”是维特尔。  
穿着深蓝赛车服的家伙看上去很生气，这对他而言确实是飞来横祸——夏尔没有多说什么，他只是忙不迭的道歉，余光瞟过那边赛场疾驰而过的残影。  
夏尔没有一直呆在那儿看完整场比赛，对于几乎是在发车时就离开跑道的他而言，剩下的八十六圈过于难熬了。虽然他心里隐隐也能料到就算他用尽全力这个第四也不见得能守得住太久——这也是他过于急躁的部分原因，糟糕的硬件配置让他不得不在某些时候铤而走险。  
他接受了几个采访——事实上那时这位过早退赛的车手只想迅速回到自己的房间里，但记者们显然不会放过这个机会，考虑到小维斯塔潘看上去显然比这个摩纳哥人要难对付一点——夏尔强迫自己再次挂上用于面对摄像机的笑容，“如果有任何人有问题，”他努力让自己的声音听上去饱含歉意，“那应该是我。”

维特尔回酒店的时候已经不早了，P12，对他而言不算什么惊世骇俗的成绩，他几乎要习惯法拉利总是在掉链子的换胎工了，就像刘易斯调侃的那样，迟早维特尔得自己跳下来更换新的轮胎。  
电梯门“叮”地打开时德国人突然想起了他今天过早退赛的队友，在站定在自己房间门口后，维特尔用指腹捏了捏兜里那张四四方方的磁卡，他短暂地踌躇了片刻，还是转头去敲响了对面的门。  
嗨，夏尔。他想问，你还好吗。  
门被拉开的时候那张写着点沮丧和懊悔的脸撞进了德国人的眼底，他张了张嘴，突然忘了自己要说的话。  
“I'm OK.” 房间的主人说，他像是知道维特尔过来时会问些什么，听上去有点低落，像是头顶有对无形的三角耳朵，也跟着脑袋一块儿耷拉了下来。夏尔侧了侧身示意对方进来，他注意到对方迟疑了片刻——自从上周的小插曲之后他们之间的关系有些不尴不尬，格罗斯让的事故让他惊魂未定，那天维特尔也过来敲响了他的门，他们喝了很多酒，然后顺理成章地，法拉利的两位车手之间发生了点什么。  
夏尔的酒量当然比不过德国人，但他记得那晚发生的一切，哪怕第二天睁眼时只剩下空空如也的凌乱床单和一地狼藉。  
像是基于什么无形的默契，心照不宣地，他们都没再提起那个晚上。  
总之，原本仅仅打算在门口简单地问候两句的5号车手不知怎的就进了他队友的房间，并且和后者排排坐在了他的床边——夏尔的话有点太多了，维特尔看了眼墙壁上的挂钟，他已经坐在这儿听了半个小时了。  
今天的事故确实是这个年轻的法拉利车手的问题，就像上周让维特尔也有些生气的那样，这样的驾驶方式在狭窄的赛道上实在是有些过于危险了。但他只是张了张嘴，什么都没有说。夏尔看上去有点糟糕，德国人能看出来他只是勉强绷着这份镇定，分明在第四位起步却连第一圈都没能跑完，无论如何这都是件令人无比沮丧的事。  
夏尔还在谈着他自己的问题，这已经是他向维特尔道的第三次歉了——德国人甚至在对方别开目光时悄悄藏起了嘴角抑制不住的一点上翘。被道歉的对象在滔滔不绝的家伙再一次低下头时抬起了手，把那颗已经有点蓬乱的黑棕色脑袋揉得更乱。  
今晚的Lec看上去像是只在雨中被淋湿的小狗，他想，现在我把他烘干了。  
所以事实上维特尔也没有注意到他们究竟是什么时候贴得那么近的，当他反应过来时这距离已经看上去有些危险了——如果他彻底将上周的插曲抛之脑后的话，也许危险这个词不会突兀地出现在德国人的脑海里。他没有意识到他们之间的关系是什么时候开始转变的，维特尔想起来最早他是在法拉利的青年车手训练营看见这张漂亮的过分的脸的，很快他开着阿尔法罗密欧拿了第七，那时候他的队友还是Kimi，这位红牛出身的曾经的传奇车手像是在这个年轻人身上看见了自己十年前的影子。再后来他们成了队友，他开始了解这个来自摩纳哥的大男孩，他们在19年闹了点不愉快，关系一度僵化，但是现在一切又像在突然之间回温了。   
维特尔没有讨厌过他的队友，相反的，他欣赏这个同他一样天赋极佳的年轻人，他对对方的经历感到惋惜和抱歉。他看着夏尔轮廓挺括的侧脸，不知道为什么，当对方露出这样的表情时，他也会跟着拧起眉头。  
再开口时坐在他身边的这个大男孩听上去有点小心翼翼，夏尔试探着凑近了点，不知道是不是灯光的角度作用，他的眼底好像还闪着点水光。  
他问，可以给我一个吻吗，Seb.

这是个很长的吻。  
德国人在某种程度上可以说是个情场老手了，但在接吻这件事上，尤其是这样一个超乎他意料的法式深吻，他突然发现自己好像比不过这个说法语的小混蛋。  
他当然记得上个周末在这里他们发生了什么，事实上他并没有喝到那么醉，甚至可以说是还清醒地保留着至少一半的理智。  
——好吧，也许没有那么多。总之前半段的记忆还停留在他拍着眼前这个家伙的背安慰对方，然后是一个大大的温暖的拥抱，一切看上去都那么温馨和寻常，昭示着法拉利的二位车手间关系的回温。  
再然后，夏尔好像哭了还是怎么的，他对此完全可以理解，毕竟考虑到他先前经历的那些——和今晚的凶险。  
但接下来事情的发展全然偏离了他的掌控，维特尔感觉自己的大脑好像略去了一部分记忆，总之他好像有点稀里糊涂地答应了对方什么，像是真的喝醉了那样，然后他们睡了（准确的说是夏尔操了他），他醒来，逃也似的穿上衣服离开了对方的房间。  
不知道为什么，每次夏尔露出那副带着点失落和沮丧的表情时，他就狠不下心吐出太冷酷的拒绝。——当然，结果是大部分时候，他最终都没办法拒绝。  
这是件糟糕的事，这个摩纳哥人小了他十岁，虽然维特尔并不是第一次和他的队友睡觉——最早大概要追溯到红牛时期的马克·韦伯——从那开始他几乎和每个队友都有过点什么，丹尼尔·里卡多和基米·莱科宁，也许不只是队友，刘易斯和TOTO同他的关系看起来也不大寻常。德国人的人缘很好，你说不清他到底和谁睡过，但每个人看起来都像是和他睡过。  
但Lec和他们不一样。维特尔说不上来，但他和以前的所有人都太不同了，其他的每个人几乎都把他当小孩宠着，就算是比他小了两岁的里卡多，自从基米去了阿尔法之后德国人就时常有一种自己被迫开始带小孩的错觉，对方的一切都和其他人太不一样了，在去年这种感觉随着竞争的激烈被淡化了，但自从他们的车变慢了，这只小狗就变得越来越粘他了。  
更令他觉得糟糕的是，好像不知道从什么时候开始，他变得有点享受这一切。  
但这不意味着他愿意和应当在对方喝醉的时候跟他上床。  
在索吻方的手指从Polo衫的下摆探进去时，后者的主人还沉浸在他“激烈的思想斗争”里，直到夏尔的掌心完完全全贴合在他的胸口，维特尔才触电似的抬起小臂，猛的攥紧了对方的手腕。  
——该死的，又是那副表情。  
这个吻停在了这儿，德国人向后拉开了点距离，他想说点什么让夏尔停下来，他不应该也不能和比自己小了十岁的队友上床，就算是允许对方操他。但他突然对上了那双绿色的瞳仁，夏尔没说什么，摩纳哥人只是抿了抿自己的嘴唇。  
“……你知道自己在干什么吗？”  
所以在长达几秒僵硬的沉默和对视（至少对维特尔而言是这样）后，他最后只能吐出这么句干巴巴的问话。见鬼。  
“我没有喝醉，Seb.”  
好吧，Seb想，他妈的。  
他松开了阻止对方进一步动作的手。  
“戴套。”


End file.
